plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's House
'The Player's House, '''called '"Misty View Park Meadows, Property #369046" 'in the fake-real estate ad for the Xbox Live Arcade version of the game, is the house the player defends from the zombies with plants. Throughout the game, the Front Yard, Backyard, and Roof of his/her house are seen, as well as a main view of it in the menu and the loading screen. At the beginning of every level, words will appear, that say "''Player's House/Backyard/Roof!", depending on what area the player is playing in. Also, at the side of the player's yard closest to his/her house, there are Lawn Mowers that run over any zombie who reaches them as his/her last defense. For the roof and pool, there are Roof Cleaners and Pool Cleaners, respectively. You would need to purchase them. The only known neighbor is Crazy Dave. Features of the Front Yard The façade of the player's house includes a pink tricycle, a garden hose, a welcome mat, and a small tree. The front yard is a 5x9 area of green grass, facing a large road, where the zombies come from, with a far off house in the distance, that may belong to Crazy Dave or another neighbor. There is a sign that says "no dogs" on this road, as well as a few grates. A tree can be seen near where the zombies start from, which is possibly the Tree of Wisdom. At night, graves can be seen across the road. Graves also appear during the night. Features of the Backyard The back side of the player's house has a barbecue, a rubber ducky, and a beach umbrella. Also, the most notable feature of the backyard is a swimming pool from which zombies can reach your house in addition to using land routes. In order for the zombies to get into the player's backyard, they must climb ladders leaned up against the wall of the backyard, beyond which is a plain with sparse grass. There is also a road behind the zombies' starting point. Aquatic Plants have to be used here because of its Pool lanes. It is also seen that at the back of the backyard, there is a pond or lake. Features of the Roof The player's roof is made up of spanish designed reddish-brown tiles, with the ends slanted and the middle portion flat. In order for the zombies to get into the player's house, they must go down a chimney behind his/her plants. There is also a satellite dish on the roof. Small Marigold-esque plants can be seen growing on the player's roof (possibly Marigold Sprouts, or just daisies), as well as a ladder leading on the side of the house, a possible answer as to how the zombies got up there in the first place. Plants vs. Zombies Xbox 360 More details on the house is reviewed in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies X-box 360 edition. It begins with an ad by Reel TV Homez with the Real Estate Agency named C. Dave Realty trying to sell the house. The Agent for the house is named Brad Steveworsth. The official address of the house, as discovered in this video, is Misty View Park Meadows Property #396049. The C. Dave Realty description of the house is, as quoted from the X-box 360 ad: Imagine yourself here. This 2,100 sq ft designer home in Misty View Park Meadows is gorgeously appointed. 9/15 7 acre of lush landscaping creates a peaceful private...The glorious back patio offers expansive views and incomparable, Alfresco entertainment. Enjoy three spacious bedroom retreats with double French casement windows. The lovely Spanish-tile Roof will keep you cool in the summer. And you'll always feel safe with a 100% green home-security system. (Zombies on Your Lawn Rock Version music starts) At the end of this fake real-estate ad the with the front yard is filled with Threepeaters. The front of the house is known to be upgradable and has two trash cans, one for the zombies and one for the plants. Trivia *The inside of the player's house is never shown in-game, although future games may feature it. This is not confirmed. *When Your House eating your brains, the word "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and it's game over. *Apparently, your house is facing a graveyard as seen in the title of screen of the game. **This may explain the zombies. *The sewer grate on the road near the graveyard appears to be glowing in the Xbox and PC Version. *The "No Dog" sign on the street may be a reference to how the Zombie Dog prototype got cut from the real game. **Aside from the said sign, there is this tree which is speculated to be the Tree of Wisdom. *If you look closely at the lawn in the front yard or backyard, you can see tiny red, yellow and white flowers in the grass. *It is unknown why the zombies attack your house and not the others. **Possibly Crazy Dave called them to do so. The reason why he would did this is unknow. ***Why he called zombies to your house? BECAUSE HE'S CRAAAAAAAZY! See Also *The Lawn *Roof *Pool Category:Areas Category:Content Category:Items